


L'Ondine

by jaejandra



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– А, ундина, я поймал тебя. – Раздается за спиной, и Деймон оборачивается настолько резко, насколько позволяет холодная вода, схватившая уже за горло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Ondine

**Author's Note:**

> Моей дорогой TriWiLi на день рождения!

_Passé Simple – Présent_

– Баронесса, я ненавижу эти платья. – Без обиняков заявляет Деймон. Очаровательно улыбается и считает про себя до трех.

На последний такт она заливается глупым смехом. Он наклоняется чуть ближе, чтобы прошептать на ушко заготовленную лет тридцать назад двусмысленность, но она вежливо отстраняется и заводит что-то про выставку Cartier. Пора переходить к следующей гостье, чтобы наконец отвлечься, но вдалеке кто-то шушукается, и он поднимает глаза.

Над головой – стеклянный потолок оранжереи, в которой по его прихоти проходит прием. Деймону везет всегда и во всем, кроме любви, ну вот и в Европе он умудрился наткнуться на заброшенный замок без владельца. На то, чтобы придумать титул и достать деньги, уходит один вечер, на знакомство с местным обществом, выехавшим на летний пленэр, еще три дня. Сейчас он граф д’Артуа, но, конечно, не из того самого рода. Впрочем, если говорить об этом с достаточной степенью кокетства, все думают обратное.

Над оранжереей – душная французская ночь и небо в мелкую звездочку. Уличной зеленью и заброшенностью тянет даже сюда, и новоявленный граф дышит полной грудью, но все-таки чуть-чуть сперто. Да, у него целая зала танцующих дам в вечерних нарядах. Да, мир перестал сходить с ума и после второй из войн прошло двадцать лет. Да, он почти забыл Кэтрин. Да, он валяет дурака, и у него даже получается. Да, замок на берегу Луары сейчас принадлежит ему, и хозяйство скоро приведут в порядок. А значит, у графа будут лошади, прогулки, теннисный корт и бассейн. Купание по ночам есть уже и сейчас – но пруд находится почти в двух милях, неудобно водить туда задержавшихся девушек из города.

Почти не значит совсем. Деймону хочется разделить всю эту запыленную красоту с кем-то, чтобы жил так же, чтобы занимался с ним верховой ездой и чтобы любил его обратно, сильно, без заветов. Чтобы этим кем-то оказалась Кэтрин.

Деймон давит бокал в пальцах и уходит, не дожидаясь, пока лопнет стекло. Ему откровенно надоело быть здесь одному, пускай идут всего восьмые сутки. Ну да, у него семь пятниц на неделе, а настроений на дне – вообще триста шестьдесят шесть. Но сегодняшнее суаре явно идет насмарку.

– Да ты только представь, – шепчутся в углу две не очень-то молодых особы. – Сначала граф явился с английским акцентом, а сегодня аж сам князь, я не поняла, из какой страны… Откуда может быть князь, из России? Не похож. Ну да, остановился в этом проклятом домишке. Эстель, что ты смеешься. Ну разве язык повернется назвать это замком?

Деймон навостряет уши. Да, придать словам французское звучание он не догадался. Но кто это еще пожаловал? Князь?

– А как его зовут?

* * *

– …Элайджа. Давай вместе придумаем коварный план, как убить твоего брата. Чмоки, Деймон.

– Ты говоришь это во второй раз за сегодня, – устало отвечает Деймон, распахнув дверь старого дома, в котором остался ночевать с надеждой непонятно на что.

Элайджа стоит на пороге и выглядит сногсшибательно. Деймон упал бы, да только на дворе третье тысячелетие, и срок его падений вышел давным-давно. На пальцах искрят ощущения, хочется взяться руками за обшлага пиджака и стянуть его к чертовой матери, параллельно касаясь губами губ. Но сегодня не та интрига и не та игра, чтобы делать подобные глупости.

– В первый раз нас могли слышать, – пожимает плечами Элайджа. – Может быть, впустишь? Или сделаешь вид, что не знаком со мной, как последние три раза? Это тебе удается на ура.

С языка готова сорваться колкость, но Деймон вытягивает руки, кладет пальцы на пиджак и затаскивает Элайджу внутрь.

* * *

Новоявленный князь действительно обретается в небольшом замке в паре миль от владений Деймона. И чертов пруд находится на его территории, так что надо бы и честь знать.

Когда наконец-то завозят двух скакунов арабской породы, когда теннисный корт почти готов, когда приходит время второго приема, Деймон отправляется на обычную прогулку. Ночь прохладна и свежа, а в деревьях запутался туман, спускаясь вниз и стелясь по воде. Деймон обжился на новом месте, привык к титулу и полусговорчивым француженкам, спешить ему некуда. Разве только князь Микаэлис мешается, не дает покоя, свербит в мозгу. Не столько из-за старшинства титула, сколько из-за застарелой паранойи. Какова вероятность приезда еще одного потерянного дворянина? Деймон размышляет все две мили, даже не бежит, а идет пешком, рискуя потерять вечернее тепло.

Спуск к воде очень крутой, и сам пруд больше напоминает озеро. Деймон стягивает с себя все, что можно, остается в холщовой рубахе и заходит в воду прямо так. Если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что девятнадцатый век не исчез за поворотом, а рубаха – ну так для того и покупалась.

– А, ундина, я поймал тебя. – Раздается за спиной, и Деймон оборачивается настолько резко, насколько позволяет холодная вода, схватившая уже за горло.

На берегу стоит симпатичный (к черту приличия – красивый) мужчина лет тридцати с чем-то и держит в охапке все его вещи.

– Плохая из меня ундина, мой князь! – кричит Деймон, умывая лицо и не думая выходить на берег.

– А у меня, очевидно, плохая маскировка, – почти расстроенно отвечает мужчина, но вещи не отпускает. – Зато у меня твоя чешуя.

– Да что ей будет, – отмахивается Деймон. – Вылезу, отдашь, уйду.

Он разворачивается и плывет на другой берег. Даже с самым красивым смертным можно договориться при помощи внушения.

Князя не видно из-за тумана, а когда Деймон возвращается, становится не видно не только князя, но и одежды.

Деймон клянется, что отомстит, и приходит на следующую ночь, а потом и на другую. Вещи исчезают с завидной бесцеремонностью, так, что может показаться, будто молодой князь сбрендил и решил, что Деймон – ундина, и его можно поймать при помощи хитрости, присвоив чешую. Деймон не уверен в своих познаниях об ундинах, но где-то подобный сюжет ему точно встречался.

* * *

– Ну, давай, давай, давай. – Деймон тянет на себя кинжал, вкладывает в карман пиджака записку и чувствует очередной немотивированный укол совести.

Он не из тех, кто любит зависать на бывших возлюбленных, но тут получается совсем нехорошо. Элайджа всегда был к нему добр, а Деймон только вид делает, что знать его не знает. Вешалка в грудь, а теперь, конечно, Клаус, явился не запылился со своей знаковой расправой.

Деймон делает ноги очень быстро, ему не хочется попасться на глаза проснувшемуся Элайдже, но насчет _чмоков_ он не выдерживает. Ерничает и хорохорится, хотя в голове бьется только одна мысль. Полвека прошло, а он так и не забыл Кэтрин. Полвека прошло, а Элайджа так и не решил проблем с братом. Зачем и кому все это бессмертие вообще сдалось.

* * *

Деймон распахивает двери. На пороге стоит пресветлый князь, одетый просто, но изысканно, и, теряясь в бесконечном дереве, холодном камне кладки и его рубашке, Деймон вдруг думает, что, может, ему правда семнадцать, и жизнь не придется выбрасывать на свалку.

– Князь, quelle surprise[1], но суаре завтра, вы перепутали. – Деймон шутливо затворяет створки, но князь, как и любой нормальный человек, спокойно делает шаг внутрь.

– Милая ундина, быть может, вы прекратите нырять по ночам на моей территории?

Деймон с трудом сдерживает улыбку и идет следом.

– Вина, мой князь?

– Не откажусь, мой… граф.

Деймон проходит через большую гостиную, спускается по ступенькам в винный погреб. Там пахнет сыростью и воздух затхл, но раз уж просит такой гость! Деймон замирает у стеллажа. Забыл узнать, чего именно угодно их высочеству, впрочем, не возвращаться же теперь. Погреб у чужого замка просто прекрасный, можно удивить самого взыскательного любителя, но с пресветлым князем все по-другому. И Деймон испытывает жгучую, страшную досаду. Колеблется и выбирает на свой вкус, красное и терпкое. Удивительно, но ему и в голову не приходит попробовать кровь князя.

– Могли бы спросить о моих предпочтениях, – поднимает брови тот.

Деймон едва бутылку на пол не роняет, но потом видит, что темноволосый красавец просто валяет дурака. Ну еще бы, такому, как он, можно.

– О. – Деймон склоняется в поклоне. – Мой князь, простите мою вопиющую бестактность, я лишь хотел предложить вам лучшее вино, что есть в погребе. Но позвольте, я заглажу оплошность…

– Да, в пруду перестаньте купаться, если вас не затруднит, моя русалка, – улыбается князь, и Деймон на секунду теряется.

Разговор идет как-то чересчур странно и… Да нет, не может быть. У Деймона такая манера, флиртовать со всеми подряд. Но не может же этот красавец разделять его неразборчивость вкусов. После полувека с женщинами Деймон уже не в силах терпеть ни единого каприза, баронесса и ее жеманство стали последней каплей. Деймону нужно что-то простое и новое. Что-то неизведанное. Что-то, сидящее на его софе столь вольготно, что и не поймешь, чья софа в итоге.

– Пленитель моей чешуи, я сделаю все, что вы скажете. – Деймон изгибает брови – и левый уголок губ в усмешке, протягивает бокал.

Князь делает глоток и смотрит на него вопросительно. Потом склоняет голову набок, и полудлинные волосы ложатся красивой тенью на щеку.

– Вы уверены в этом, граф? – спрашивает он очень-очень тихо.

* * *

– Ты понимаешь, что я спасаю тебе жизнь вот уже в третий раз? – спрашивает Элайджа, разрывая цепь и зачем-то приподнимая рубашку Деймона.

Тому остается только молчать в ответ. Быть дамой в опасности явно не в его приоритетах, однако для Элайджи он…

– Я же вернул все вещи, – пожимает плечами тот, когда из дома наконец выметается последний струсивший оборотень. – Я же не взял твоей чешуи. Почему ты по-прежнему на моем пути?

– Шутке про ундину ровно полвека, – наотмашь бьет Деймон. – Поднадоела, знаешь.

Элайджа смотрит внимательно и, кажется, самую малость укоризненно. Деймон отводит взгляд и кривится, шипит от боли, целение идет очень медленно и очень, очень болезненно.

– Ты рубашку у меня забрал в первую ночь, забыл?

Элайджа перестает вертеть в руке лунный камень и смотрит, будто улыбается далекому прошлому, и у Деймона сердце вдруг сбоит, заходится в приступе любви и обожания, мальчишеского восторга, ведь правда же, сущая правда: полвека назад он был ундиной, ему было семнадцать, и он был дурацки, дурацки влюблен.

– Ты прав, – отвечает Элайджа. – Ну так я ее найду и сожгу, надеюсь, больше не встретимся.

* * *

– Граф, а я и не знал, что у вас такие вольные вкусы, – говорит Элайджа, полузадыхаясь, перекатываясь на спину.

Деймон сам лежит, уставившись в потолок на невидимые звезды и дышит тяжело, ведь они уже пару часов валяют дурака, ничего особенно не делая, но и не давая друг другу спать, переходят от поцелуев к шутливой возне, от прикосновений к укусам, от ласки к напору.

Лето, светает рано. Деймон тянется губами к губам, но с балкона веет дикими травами и тревожным ветром, и спать рядом с кем-то спокойным и не норовистым почему-то хочется больше, чем что-то еще, хотя возбуждение накатывает волнами, качая и все-таки убаюкивая, а потом отступая.

Элайджа вдруг садится на постели, и Деймон вспуганной птицей подскакивает вслед за ним. Неужели все опять сорвалось, и никакая он не ундина, и не нравится… Но тогда же князю можно приказать остаться?

Как видно, Элайджа спешит, потому что неловким движением срывает часть пуговиц с рубашки.

– Мой князь? – нерешительно спрашивает Деймон.

– Я не хотел показаться вам… Тем, чем показался.

Деймон только что челюсть на пол не роняет.

– Мой князь, если мне так хорошо, что я хочу заснуть с вами в одной постели, это не значит, что я не хочу от вас и других экзерсисов на любой возможной поверхности.

Три пуговицы все-таки удается спасти. Деймон расстегивает их сам, проводя пальцами по плоскому животу, оглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедра, рассеянно прижимаясь губами к выемкам между мышцами пресса.

Сон уходит в сторону, куда-то туда же летят и остатки одежды, и Деймон не знает, сколько раз ему приходится слишком хорошо, чтобы вспоминать о ком-то или о чем-то. Он сбивается со счету на третьем, еще подумывая краешком сознания, как бы не слишком удивить своего гостя нечеловеческой выносливостью, а потом просто забывается.

Еще часа через три Элайджа уходит весь в засосах и его, его рубашке, пошатываясь от усталости и счастливо смеясь, а Деймон падает на кровать и в предрассветной голубой дымке мечтает о чем-то секунд сорок, пока сон не пригвождает его к кровати.

Ему снятся смешливые русалки. Они берут его за руки и тянут на дно золотистого водоворота.

* * *

Старое имя колет больнее, чем хотелось бы, и первые несколько мгновений в вихре, который он из себя изображает, Деймон думает отнюдь не о спасении Елены и не проявленном героизме. Он просто хочет остаться с Элайджей один на один и спросить, стоило ли оно того, стоила его погоня за Кэтрин их расставания, стоил ли Клаус хотя бы чего-нибудь. Больше всего ему хочется повернуть время вспять.

Вместо этого он ломает вешалку и дает Элайдже запутаться. Возможно, все обстоит с точностью до наоборот, но сказать точно нет никакой возможности. Деймон прикидывает, где может ошиваться Клаус, не приходит ни к какому выводу и улетает вслед за Еленой и Стефаном.

* * *

Деймон отменяет бал, потом вечер, потом все остальное. Он может проводить время только с Элайджей, тот – его личный сорт вина, коньяка, шампанского и всего остального алкоголя, что придумали ушлые французы. Он так и не попробовал его крови, но этого и не надо, потому что Элайджа, от кончиков темных, ярких прядей до красивых щиколоток – в его полном распоряжении.

Насчет ступней Деймон не совсем уверен, но те продолжают приносить пресветлого князя Микаэлиса к нему, так что на них нельзя сердиться.

Они гуляют у пруда, они катаются на лошадях, они чаще всего молчат. Деймона устраивает все и сразу. И даже цветок папоротника, раздобытый неугомонным Элайджей, устраивает его полностью, от начала и до конца, от не очень-то красивого стебля до почти отсутствующего запаха.

– Ты не боишься, что я смогу тобой управлять? – Элайджа наливает вина в бокалы и аккуратно идет, босой, по каменной кладке пола.

Деймон чувствует все сразу, включая этот пронизывающий холод. За себя, за Элайджу, за них обоих, и это удивительно.

– Деймон? – переспрашивает Элайджа.

– Я не боюсь, это всего лишь легенда, – отзывается тот и на секунду задается вопросом, когда же он стал отвечать мягкими фразами, а не рублеными шутками.

Они сидят на веранде и смотрят, как солнце уходит куда-то за горизонт. Деймону впервые за много лет не жалко ни одной секунды, и думать не хочется ни о чем вообще.

– Но ундинами можно управлять.

Деймон мягко смеется и запрокидывает голову, вытягивается в кресле, фыркает:

– Я похож на ундину?

– Очень, – на полном серьезе отзывается Элайджа, и Деймона складывает от смеха, он хохочет, как никогда в жизни, сквозь слезы замечая, что Элайджа присоединяется к нему, такой необычный, восхитительный человек.

Деймон очень любит, когда Элайджа смеется.

Его, конечно, следует обратить, но не сейчас, сейчас не хочется шевелиться. Хочется сидеть, и чтобы закат длился вечность, вторую, третью. Хочется пинать Элайджины щиколотки ногой, хочется его раззадорить, и чтобы вечер закончился разлитым вином, заляпанными брюками и сексом. Впрочем, все будет именно так.

* * *

На Клауса Деймон наталкивается в Лондоне, оценивающим взглядом смотрит на дорогую рубашку, подходит и спрашивает:

– Твой карманный старший брат с турбийоном тут?

– А что, хочешь его завести, дешевка? – щерится Клаус.

– Не шел бы ты на хер, – начинает Деймоном самым ангельским голосом, на который только способен. – Двадцать лет назад Элайджу все устраивало.

– Ну конечно, его все устраивало, мой недалекий друг. – Клаус щелчком пальцев просит бармена об очередной выпивке. – Заявляется он в наше поместье, а там живет самозванец. Но такой, на все готовый. Знаешь, я бы сам не отказался.

У Деймона ощущение, что он попал под водопад солнечных лучей, и кольцо больше не работает.

– Впрочем, не люблю шлюх. Вот твой брат – совсем другое дело.

Деймон разворачивается и, выходя из клуба, сносит плечом Элайджу, убегает, растворяется в толпе гуляющей молодежи, не оборачиваясь, чтобы не увидеть, если Элайджа вдруг даже не остановился.

* * *

– Ну и где это чудовище?

На пороге стоит светловолосый парень и пялится в глубь замка мимо Деймона.

– Прошу прощения, – начинает тот, но закончить не успевает:

– Не проси, хотя с каких пор дворецкие одеваются так… ЭЛАЙДЖА, ЭЛ, Я НАШЕЛ ТЕБЯ.

Он оттесняет Деймона плечом, проходит внутрь, и тот думает, что с него хватит,

– Послушай меня. Сейчас ты выйдешь из замка, сядешь в свою тачку и укатишь, откуда прикатил, а об Элайдже никогда не вспомнишь. – Фразу Деймон произносит на одном дыхании, вглядываясь в невозможные, по-настоящему русалочьи глаза.

Предположений в его голове проносится масса. Бывшая любовь, зацикленность на ундинах, похожая наглость… Деймон хочет убивать, и в сознание откуда-то сразу запрыгивает Кэтрин, будто и не убиралась на три месяца, чертова ведьма.

Он только не ожидает, что новый знакомый начнет хохотать и закрывать рот изящными ладонями.

– Нет, я никогда бы не подумал, что братишка найдет себе… как это назвать-то… – Парень валится на софу и продолжает задыхаться от смеха.

Братишка? Не слушается прямого приказа?

– Деймон. – Раздается с порога. – Все в порядке?

Деймон оборачивается медленно, на раз-два-три, и за эти три мгновения к нему возвращается все, что ушло, он тот, кто приехал во Францию, гонимый своими страхами и обсессиями, он не встречал пресветлого князя, он никто и был мертвым всегда.

Ему никогда не было семнадцать.

– Нашел же ты себе, братец! – припечатывает светловолосый монстр с софы.

_Futur Simple_

В две тысячи пятнадцатом найти старый замок оказывается почти непосильной задачей. Деймону, в принципе, все равно, где находиться, просто в груди зияет огромная дыра, он отпустил Елену, Кэтрин погибла, и оказалось, что жить незачем и просто некогда. У Деймона есть страшное подозрение, что так продолжается все его бессмертное существование, но он уже просто не думает.

Он ползет от города к городу, от аэропорта к аэропорту, от заправки к заправке, от больницы к больнице. Ему плохо, ему в кои-то веки нечеловечески, но лучше бы было по-другому.

Деймон гоняет вампирский тумблер туда-сюда, но разницы не ощущается, и это, наверное, пиздец. Но он меняет фиат чинквеченто на ламборгини галлардо, галлардо – на фольксваген жук, оставляя за собой столб золотой пыли и ни единого трупа.

Он плывет по темным волнам отчаяния, изредка выныривая на поверхность, изредка понимая, где он, изредка понимая, что все напрасно, что его не оценили, что его никто и никогда не любил, что всем все равно. Что во всем виноват он сам.

Приходит в себя то на заправке, где на него пялится смешливая маленькая блондинка, то в плохо освещенной больнице, надрывая клыками пакет донорской крови. То в городке, которого нет даже на экране его огромного айфона. Нет, он совершенно точно есть в Италии, у Деймона даже голова идет кругом оттого, насколько он есть в Италии, душной, противной, невыносимой Италии. Но ни в одном приложении этих старых стен и дурацкого названия не наблюдается.

Из Италии надо выбираться, это не страна, это черная дыра. Деймон опять теряет управление на несколько дней – или недель. Он приходит в себя на бесконечной восьмерке, в крайних точках которой находятся Лозанна, Цюрих, Локарно и еще, кажется, Инсбрук. В последнем Деймон совсем не уверен. Еще он не уверен в том, что его два раза грабят и отбирают машину. Ему, в общем-то, все равно. Наверное, защищать себя надо, но вот задача, никто не может сделать ему ровным счетом ничего.

Очередной указатель “Добро пожаловать в Инсбрук” его слегка трезвит.

Деймон заходит в лавку у дороги и берет у тонкой девушки дорожный атлас Европы. Раскладывает его прямо на капоте. Чертит пальцем почти прямую линию, прыгает за руль и вдавливает педаль в пол старинного БМВ с поменянной начинкой. Карта очень медленно падает на землю где-то в пяти, двадцати, ста метрах позади.

Сознание возвращается, хотя бы чуть-чуть, только когда Деймон пересекает границу с Францией. Он поставил очередную зарубку. Ему надо добраться до старого замка, принадлежащего Майклсонам, ему нужно раздеться до боксеров и две мили бежать босыми ногами по зеленой траве к тому самому пруду.

Он не думает о том, что это суррогат цели. Он знает, что ему нужно выжить, и он едет в старый замок, теряясь и путая свои следы на пыли пространства. Думать можно – и нужно – потом. Пока, плывущим акварельным сознанием, текущей головой, прерывающимся зрением, Деймон должен добраться в свой пункт назначения. И это не то что не просто, это практически невозможно. До “буквально” в данном словосочетании рукой подать и Деймон пытается вспомнить, когда последний раз пил кровь.

Деймон сидит, оперевшись лбом на руль и смотрит на свои запыленные ботинки. Где-то в двадцати километрах шумит мотором новенький мустанг. Занесло его во Францию. А хозяина на путь Деймона. Ему-то и нужно всего ничего, немного бензина и каплю крови, но по размышлении он не трогает старика за рулем, выходит на проселок и идет пешком.

Повороты кажутся знакомыми, а может, Деймон уже видит то, что хочет увидеть. Но цель достигнута. Он не думает ни о чем, кроме того, что ему нужно добраться до замка, отключиться на несколько часов, спуститься в деревню за свежей кровью.

Поставить себя в ситуацию, где смерть – одна из опций, – отличное решение для всех любовных проблем.

…И за очередным холмом наконец-то показывается замок.

Деймон идет чуть ровнее и дышит полной грудью. С трудом переваливается через ограду, трогает пальцами болящую скулу – ободрал, делает десять, пятнадцать, двадцать шесть шагов от ворот до крыльца.

Заходит внутрь.

Внутри бьет по чувствам. Там почему-то одуряюще пахнет папоротником. Там почему-то убрано и нет ни пылинки. Там почему-то сервирован ужин, прямо в прихожей, и Деймон уже жадно опустошает пакет за пакетом.

– Ты зря не боялся папоротника, – говорит Элайджа, и Деймон, обретая зрение, превращается в каменное изваяние.

Он впервые в жизни не знает, что сказать.

Деймон смотрит на безупречную рубашку в мелкую полоску, на такие же мелкие полоски шелковистых волос. На закатанные рукава, на легкую улыбку.

– La Nouvelle-Orléans[2], – выдает он не своим голосом.

– Мне показалось, что здесь я нужнее, – спокойно отзывается Элайджа, присаживаясь на угол пресловутой софы.

– Ton frère[3]…

– Наш план надо было признать плохим с самого начала. Но мы разобрались.

– De quelle façon?[4]

Элайджа качает головой, но у Деймона понимание происходящего не задерживается ни на секунду.

– Тебе надо спать. Я очень волновался. И я очень виноват со всей той историей. Но, может быть…

– Putain![5]

Наверное, это защитная реакция, говорить по-французски. Губы совсем слиплись от крови, то ли от своей, то ли от чужой, то ли еще отчего.

– Я бы не сказал. Я подогнал ему, да простит меня Кэролайн, Стефана, он уже давно большой поклонник, просто доппельгангеры очень мешались. – Элайджа мгновение мнется. – Всем нам. А Стефан вовсе не putain, да и… Прости, я совсем не о том.

Деймон делает два шага вперед, оставляет кровавый след на рубашке Элайджи, пачкает его идеально выбритые щеки дорожной пылью и целует, целует, целует.

Деймону во второй раз в жизни семнадцать.

Примечания:

[1] Какой сюрприз. (фр.)  
[2] Новый Орлеан (фр.)  
[3] Твой брат (фр.)  
[4] Каким образом? (фр.)  
[5] Да блядь! (фр.)


End file.
